


Un Bisou

by Minstrels



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Paris, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minstrels/pseuds/Minstrels
Summary: The site finally loaded, and it took him a second to figure out what he was seeing."I hope this guy i met at the Eiffel Tower and asked for a pic of us kissing so i could pretend i had a romantic time in Paris is doing good."The image was one he’d never seen but could remember it being taken so vividly.Well fuck, he was Twitter famous. This shit had gone viral.Rey. He’d found her.I.e. A prompt-fill for the viral tweet from the girl who kissed a stranger in Paris.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 98
Kudos: 369
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Un Bisou

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to KyloTrashForever for the beta!
> 
> I couldn't resist this prompt that was shared NUMEROUS times to @reylo_prompts.

[](https://ibb.co/7QMQmyV)

** _~Now~_ **

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Ben clicked on the link, grumbling at the distraction from the latest British Bake Off episode he’d saved for tonight. Though he wouldn’t publicly confess it, the show had him hooked, and this _was_ the semi-final—he didn’t want to miss a single miscalculation of bake times or nervous tremor during cake assembly. He didn’t need any of Hux’s bullshit tonight. 

The site finally loaded, and it took him a second to figure out what he was seeing.

[ ](https://ibb.co/sqs46Sv)

The image was one he’d never seen but could remember it being taken so vividly. 

Well fuck, he _was_ Twitter famous. This shit had gone viral. 

_Rey. _

He’d found her.

* * *

** _~Then~_ **

The waiter slid a _pain au chocolat_ and _un café américain_ across the table and grunted before walking away with a sneer. _That’s it. I fucking hate Paris. _

This whole trip was a mistake. Somehow he’d let Hux convince him that it would be a total waste to not come on this trip. A trip that was supposed to be a romantic getaway for him and Gwen—a romantic _surprise_. So when she dumped him the weekend before, citing “irreconcilable differences in life goals”, he’d been fully prepared to eat the cost and spend the weekend holed up in his apartment with a bottle of bourbon. 

“Paris is fantastic! You’ll have such a great time—think of all the french cuisine, the museums, the Eiffel Tower! It’s already paid for. Don’t be a bloody idiot and let Gwen spoil a perfectly good holiday!” Hux had berated over a beer at their favorite dingy bar the day after the breakup. 

Now here he was, alone, being silently judged by a pretentious French waiter who had mocked his pronunciation when he had stumbled over ordering a damn croissant and coffee. He was tired—on top of the jet lag he had barely slept a wink the night before—feeling just so alone and miserable in the king-sized bed in his hotel suite. 

While he was miserable, Hux’s annoying voice was lingering in the back of his head, nagging him to get out and go see some of Paris’s finest tourist traps. 

He inhaled his croissant, licking the flakes of pastry crumbs off his fingers before throwing down some Euro, leaving the french cafe and heading to the closest Métro stop. 

Fortunately, years of living in NYC and some basic French language skills meant navigating the Parisian transit system wasn’t too stressful, and within fifteen minutes he had arrived at his destination. 

He unfolded the paper map he’d poached from the hotel lobby and tucked into his back pocket, and after walking a few blocks and rounding a corner—there it was. The Eiffel Tower. 

Taking in the steel structure, he couldn’t help but feel incredibly indifferent to it all. This was supposed to be one of the most iconic structures in Europe—a site people flocked to, where couples got engaged, a symbol of Paris—the city of love.

He grunted out loud and kept walking down the Champ de Mars. The surrounding trees were turning red and gold, and the air was cool and crisp—a promise of winter. It was a quintessential fall day—another cheesy romantic notion that left him feeling hollow and resentful.

It wasn't that he particularly missed Gwen, he had come to realize. Sure, they had gotten along okay—but their relationship had been one that was convenient for both of them. Really, he missed the idea of her. 

He didn't want to be alone anymore. 

A cheery couple interrupted his thoughts. "Do you mind taking our picture, mate?" 

"Sure". He could hardly refuse the glowing couple—clearly so very excited to be here, together.

The guy wrapped his arm around his companion, and they beamed in Ben's direction as he carefully framed them with the tower.

The guy jogged over to Ben and took his phone back, glancing at the screen before lowering his voice. "Do you think you could hit record this time and take a video? I have something special in mind." He winked and patted his jacket pocket before backing up again.

He held the phone up again and hit record just as the guy pulled a black velvet ring box out of his pocket and dropped to one knee.

The girl gasped, her hands flying to her mouth as she positively vibrated with glee. 

"Annie, you are the love of my life. The most beautiful woman I've ever had the fortune to know. I would be incredibly honored if you would agree to become my wife. Will you marry me?" 

"YES!" she screeched before throwing herself on him. He seemed to anticipate the move, welcoming her into his arms before lifting her up, spinning her around and giving her a long, lingering kiss.

_Fuck my life_, Ben thought. Apparently, this type of thing didn’t _only_ happen in cheesy movies.

The couple finally broke apart, taking a moment to place the diamond engagement ring on her left hand before Ben cut the recording.

"Thank you so much, man. I appreciate you capturing this for us.” The guy was radiating pure joy, and it just made Ben feel kind of sick.

"Yeah, no problem. Congratulations." Ben politely nodded at them both before continuing towards the tower. 

It was like the universe was trying to rub salt in his wounds, mocking the distinct lack of romance in his life.

Soon, he reached the tower's feet. He navigated through the swarms of tourists underneath and looked up, taking in the structure. 

"Cool." He sarcastically muttered under his breath, wishing he had just stayed home with that bottle of Bourbon.

Having checked the Eiffel Tower off his mental list of things he was supposed to do in Paris, he kept walking until he hit a row of artists displaying paintings and prints. His pace slowed as he glanced over the colorful pieces of art—most of which featured the tower.

He must have screamed _tourist, _because the Frenchmen manning the stands started to talk to him in heavily accented English.

"_Magnifique, non_? The perfect gift for a beautiful lady. _Une petite amie_, a girlfriend, perhaps?" 

"No—no thank you. I don’t have a girlfriend—" He began to dismiss their offers but was interrupted by a soft British voice.

"You don't?" 

He glanced to his left, taking in the tall, lean figure of a twenty-something woman. A very _attractive_ twenty-something woman. His chest felt tight as he took in her appearance—chestnut brown hair, a long beige cardigan, and printed scarf, before realizing she had asked a question. 

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Have a girlfriend?"

"Oh. I—uh, no… not anymore." This seemed like a really unusual topic of conversation to be having on a Parisian sidewalk with a stranger. There was an awkward beat of silence, where Ben considered walking away. 

“What brings you to Paris? Business or pleasure?” She was really looking at him now, a friendly smile on her beautiful face.

“I think _pleasure _would be a stretch—I suppose I’m here on vacation. You?”

“Same. I’m here with some friends—though I figured I should let the happy couple have some time without me cramping their style…”

He could see her throat bob as if she were suppressing some emotion. Her eyes moved away from his and fixated on a painting of a couple kissing in front of the Eiffel Tower. Her sad look caused a weight to settle in his gut. He didn’t know why—but seeing this girl look so sad, so alone, struck a chord within him.

“I’m here by myself. I was supposed to come with my girlfriend, but, well—we broke up. She broke up with _me_ if we’re getting technical.”

"This is a shitty city to be alone in.” Her voice was quiet and resigned. 

"You're not alone. Not really." _At least she had friends here with her. _

"Neither are you."

He wasn’t sure how to respond, not entirely agreeing with her assessment, so he simply let out a short dry _ha._

“Would you…” she began before seeming to catch herself, going quiet and still.

“Would I?” he prompted. 

“This is going to sound ridiculous. I mean, we literally _just _met. But would you be willing to take a picture with me in front of the tower?”

“Oh. Yeah. Sure.” It wasn’t a completely ridiculous suggestion.

“Would you”—her eyes flicked down to his mouth—“kiss me, in the photo?”

_Ah. There it was._ Ben’s brain short-circuited at the suggestion. Why would she want to kiss him, a stranger?

“You want me to… kiss you?”

“Yes.”

“Why?” His voice was a pitch higher than it usually was. 

“This is going to sound dumb… but I would like a picture of me doing something romantic in this city. I know it’s kind of a cliche—but a kiss in front of the Eiffel Tower was the most romantic thing I could think of.”

To his own surprise, he couldn't fault her logic. Hadn't he also planned this trip hoping for a romantic experience? Granted, he had planned to bring his girlfriend... but as he took in the girl standing in front of him, this didn't seem like such a bad alternative. 

"Okay."

"Okay?" She looked tentative as if she expected him to turn her down.

"Yes. Let's take a picture."

Her face broke out into a radiant smile.

The woman quickly flagged down a passing man. “_Pardonnez-moi, Vous pouvez nous prendre en photo_?” Her French was surprisingly good. The man nodded, and she swiped a few times on her phone before handing it over to him.

The man held the phone up towards them, the Eiffel Tower standing tall behind them.

_Well, I guess this is it..._

As he stepped towards her, he had the opportunity to really take in her face—her pink lips, flushed cheeks, and long eyelashes. She was pretty—_really _fucking pretty.

Conscious that they had a camera aimed at them, he didn’t hesitate. Cupping her face, he lifted her chin so that her lips met his.

She was so warm and soft, a delicious contrast to the cool, crisp air. As their lips touched, their bodies drew closer together, her hand came up to rest on this chest.

He couldn’t help but coax her mouth open with his and run his tongue against her lower lip. She inhaled a small gasp, her hand gripping at his shirt as if willing him to stay.

It had never felt like this with Gwen—never this _magnetic_. 

The kiss probably lasted longer than it should have—their stand-in photographer even gave a quiet cough that prompted them to finally step apart before handing the phone back. 

“_Merci beaucoup_,” the woman said cheerfully in farewell. It suddenly occurred to him that he didn’t actually know her name.

Ben started to feel slightly awkward. That _kiss._ His cock had started to stir in his pants immediately upon pressing his lips to hers, and now he was very conscious of not wanting to have a raging hard-on in the middle of the street. Had he overstepped? 

He had just kissed a girl he met no more than five minutes ago. And there were _pictures_.

"Thank you..." She paused, as if also coming to the realization she didn't know his name.

"Ben."

"Ben. Thank you. I'm Rey."

"Nice to meet you?" He realized mid-sentence that was an unusual thing to say to a woman he had had his lips on mere moments ago.

Fortunately, she seemed to find his lack of social skills amusing. She let out a soft joyful laugh that made his heart leap in his chest. He wanted to hear her laugh again and again.

“Hey Rey. Would you—” he paused as a loud ringtone blared from her small purse, _like to go to dinner with me._

She fumbled with the clasp before pulling out a cell phone “I’m sorry, this is my friends.” She swiped her finger on the screen before answering, “Hey Peanut, what’s up?”

_Peanut? _He daren’t ask. 

He wasn’t sure whether to stand there awkwardly waiting for her to end her call or just give her a wave and leave. _Fuck_. He didn’t want to say goodbye and end this strange interaction. 

Extracting himself from his thoughts, he caught the end of the short phone conversation “Sure! Now? Okay, I’ll be back soon. Bye!”

“Everything okay?” 

“That was my friends. They want to head to the Louvre.”

She was going to leave. They had just kissed and now she was just going to leave?

“Thank you again Ben. I appreciate you indulging my silly notions of romance—you’re very kind. I better get going though—I don’t want to keep my friends waiting.” She looked a little flushed. Embarrassed, maybe?

“Oh. Of course. Yeah…” _Fuck. Did she regret kissing him?_

“Bye Ben. I hope you enjoy the rest of your time in Paris.”

_Ask her to dinner. Ask for her number. Don’t be an idiot._

“Bye, Rey. Have fun.”

She smiled, turned around and walked away with a small wave. 

_You goddamn idiot._

* * *

** _~Now~_ **

He quickly created a Twitter account, using the handle he commonly used on gaming platforms: _KyloRen_. 

Navigating back to the Tweet, he took his time studying the picture. The memory of her lips, so soft and so delicious—seeing the picture brought it all back.

He clicked through to her profile, wanting to know anything he possibly could now he had finally found her. 

_Stalker much?_

[ ](https://ibb.co/HCvLQBs)

He fixated on one piece of information. 

New York City.

She's _here_. How did he not know she was here?

Without hesitation, he clicks the mailbox icon and writes a message.

[ ](https://ibb.co/Fhgssh6)

**Author's Note:**

> Working on Chapter 2 now, and should have it up in a week-ish!


End file.
